


Play with your doll, baby

by Martiverse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair doll, Alistair has a secret crush on Morrigan, Blushing Alistair (Dragon Age), F/M, Masturbation, and all the canon effects of the item in game, does she knows?, no beta we die like men, percio, this is a mistery 👀, 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: Alistair avrebbe dovuto imparare la lezione già dal loro primo giorno di viaggio assieme, quando le aveva detto "scommetto che non ti sai neanche trasformare davvero in un ragno..."Quella stessa sera, davanti al fuoco, aveva lanciato un urlo poco eroico e si era rovesciato addosso una ciotola di zuppa di pane bollente quando la lunga e pelosa zampa di un aracnide gigantesco gli aveva carezzato il collo. Era stata anche la prima volta che aveva sentito Morrigan ridere, ed aveva riso per ore.Gli stavano succedendo cose strane, inspiegabili, e puntare il dito contro Morrigan poteva voler dire avere ragione tanto quanto condannarsi da solo a ricevere una bella maledizione.❤ Morristair
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morristair - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Play with your doll, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Giusto per non far immaginare a nessuno Jowan del circolo intento a leccare la faccia di Alistair, sappiate che in questa fanfiction anche il mabari si chiama Jowan.  
> Il custode si chiama Athariel, mago elfo and precious bby <3 
> 
> Buona lettura ～

Il clangore dell'armatura precedette la sua breve imprecazione soffocata quando incespicò nell'uscire dalla tenda.

"Per il Creatore.."

Scosse un piede ed il suo gambale semi slacciato scivolò più in basso, fino alla caviglia.

"Tutto bene, Alistair?" chiese Wynne rivolgendogli un occhiata dolce. Era già sveglia da un po' e se ne stava seduta davanti al fuoco, con l'odore di uova fritte nell'aria.

"Tutto bene, sono solo inciampato su, umh..." Alistair scostò la tenda cercando un colpevole sul pavimento. Un sasso, magari, oppure una qualche bottiglia che Oghren continuava a lasciare in giro. Eppure non trovò nulla da poter incolpare per la sua sbadataggine "...a quanto pare mi sono svegliato con due piedi sinistri"

"Non che sia una novità" rise Morrigan prendendo posto accanto al fuoco "ci penseranno le tue caviglie a disattivare tutte le trappole che incontreremo; almeno sarai utile a qualcosa"

"Divertente, si" rispose Alistair con tono piatto, tirandosi su il gambale e stringendo i lacci di cuoio "...proprio divertente."

～ 

"Alistair!"

"umh?"

L'occhiata che gli rivolse Leliana sembrava nascondere un urgenza incomprensibile. Che aveva combinato? Strinse i denti, incapace di concentrarsi. Aveva qualcosa tra i capelli? Del sangue sulla faccia? Si era allacciato l'armatura al contrario o...?

"Quanto tempo hai passato insieme al mabari, ultimamente?"

La domanda lo prese alla sprovvista e Alistair sbatté gli occhi per cercare di mettere a fuoco il filo del discorso.

L'espressione di Leliana sembrava così seria...

"Un po'? ... perché? Ogni tanto viene a dormire nella mia tenda da quando Athariel e Zevran hanno, umh, iniziato a trascorrere del tempo insieme. Comprensibile, è imbarazzante perfino da _fuori_ della loro tenda. Perfino dalla _mia_ tenda."

"Dovreste fare un bagno tutti e due, allora"

Ancora una volta Alistair si trovò a sbattere le palpebre prima di riuscire a carpire il significato del discorso.

"...mi stai dicendo che... odoro di cane?"

"oh no, affatto" rispose Leliana tranquilla "sto dicendo che avete le pulci"

"cosa?! Non ho le-"

Seguì lo sguardo scettico di Leliana fino al proprio avambraccio solo per rendersi conto che si stava grattando il collo senza sosta. Smise immediatamente, allontanando la mano e fissandola sorpreso, ed avvertì subito il prurito salire in modo fastidioso lungo tutta la spina dorsale.

Dai lunghi segni rossi che si era lasciato sulla pelle del collo a forza di grattarsi il prurito dilagò rapido sulla pelle tutt'attorno ed in un attimo si ritrovò a grattarsi il sotto della gola, raschiando con le unghie le tracce rade di barba.

"Credi che siano pulci?" chiese con una nota di panico nella voce "Per il Creatore _,_ non mi è mai successo prima! Neanche nei canili dell'Arle! A volte ci dormivo ma- è normale che pruda così tanto??"

"Credo che un bagno ti farà bene" sorrise Leliana posandogli una mano sulla spalla per un breve buffetto, e ritirandola altrettanto in fretta "a te, e a Jowan. E magari anche al tuo letto, per precauzione."

～

"Ottimo lavoro, il cane aveva proprio bisogno di un bel bagno" ghignò Morrigan dalla sponda del fiume, osservando divertita la scena.

Su due zampe il mabari era alto quanto Alistair ed entrambi erano fradici. Mentre Alistair gli sfregava la schiena Jowan era più che contento di leccargli la faccia, scodinzolando come se non fosse un mastino grosso più di un cucciolo di drago.

Chiaramente avevano usato le erbe di Wynne senza saperle dosare perché l'acqua ristagnava di schiuma e bolle biancastre dall'odore di vaniglia.

"Grazie" bofonchiò Alistair a mezza voce senza incrociare il suo sguardo, cercando di non pensare alla sua biancheria stesa ad asciugare sulla sponda del fiume e grato che l'acqua gli arrivasse all'ombelico "Leliana mi ha detto che forse Jowan aveva le pulci, quindi-"

"Non parlavo con te, parlavo con il mabari” lo freddò subito Morrigan “l'unico dei due a mostrare sufficiente intelligenza per una conversazione interessante"

Jowan abbaiò nella sua direzione togliendo le zampe dalle spalle di Alistair e scodinzolò due volte, poi affondò la testa sott'acqua per togliersi il sapone dal muso.

"Traditore" lo accusò Alistair "ed io che ti ho anche lavato..."

"Non puoi biasimarlo. Lo sai anche tu che ho ragione" ghignò Morrigan "uno sciocco resta sempre uno sciocco..."

Sembrava un corvo del malaugurio, tutta adorna di vesti nere e con quel suo sorriso storto e soddisfatto. La sua figura risaltava contro la rocce bianche alle sue spalle.

Alistair sbuffò e si passò le mani tra i capelli pieni di sapone, appiattendo il suo ciuffo sbarazzino.

"Sai prima che arrivassi ero quasi di buon umore!" esclamò "Ma tu riesci sempre a risucchiare ogni sensazione positiva nel raggio di miglia! Sei come una- umh, persona che risucchia le sensazioni positive. Sempre così cupa! Almeno tuo madre faceva qualche battuta!"

"È il meglio che sai fare?" Morrigan lo interruppe alzando una mano nella sua direzione come per scacciare un insetto fastidioso. Una piccola ruga si formò alla radice del suo naso; quell'espressione adirata che precedeva la tempesta... o una malocchio. Era l'espressione di neutra vendetta; la più temibile.

"Fai ben guardia alle tue gioie allora...” minacciò con voce suadente “non abbia a _rubartele..."_

Senza aggiungere altro girò sui tacchi e si allontanò nella foresta, sparendo in direzione del campo.

Alistair la fissò con le mani ancora tra i capelli, immerse nel sapone, rendendosi conto solo ora che aveva trattenuto il fiato come quando si preparava a disperdere gli incantesimi; un riflesso che gli era rimasto dall'allenamento da templare. Si chinò in avanti e si sciacquò il viso per cercare di scacciar via la tensione...

Si era davvero aspettato di ricevere un malocchio... _anzi,_ era quasi strano che Morrigan non gli avesse scagliato qualche maledizione contro. Di solito le bastava molto meno per dargli un pretesto. Da un lato era un sollievo... ma una vocina nella testa di Alistair gli disse che era molto, molto, peggio così. Se l'aveva risparmiato ora era perché probabilmente covava una vendetta ancora più gustosa.

"pfff, _rubarmi le emozioni_ , _certo..._ " borbottò tra sé e sé, riprendendo a sciacquarsi "Come se potesse farlo davvero... ma non può, giusto?"

Abbassò lo sguardo su Jowan in cerca di conferme.

Il mabari lo fissò in silenzio con un'espressione troppo seria per appartenere al muso di un cane, giudicandolo con i suoi piccoli occhi scuri.

"Perché mi guardi così?"

Jowan non si mosse. Sollevò appena un poco le pesanti labbra e sbuffò, sembrando ancora più intento a giudicarlo.

"Non penserai davvero che lo faccia, giusto? Non conosco nessun incantesimo del genere quindi _non può._ Però è anche vero che Morrigan sa fare delle cose parecchio strane. Voglio dire, durante l'addestramento nessuno ci aveva detto che c'è un incantesimo per trasformarsi in ragni giganti. Perché, onestamente, chi vorrebbe fare una cosa simile? Tu dici che lo sa fare? Rubarmi le sensazioni positive, intendo."

Incurante delle sue domande, il mabari si allontanò fendendo l'acqua con il suo collo taurino e trotterellò sulla riva del fiume, fermandosi ad annusare un sasso coperto di alghe secche.

"Certo non sei un grande conversatore..."

In tutta risposta, Jowan si scosse, costringendo Alistair a sollevare le braccia all'altezza del viso per pararsi dagli schizzi. Di nuovo gli rivolse quell'occhiata saccente, seppur sempre in termini canini, poi sbuffò e seguì Morrigan verso il campo.

"Ah, prendi le sue parti!" gli gridò dietro Alistair "me lo ricorderò la prossima volta che vorrai venire a dormire nella mia tenda! E comunque se state complottando qualcosa non mi importa perché non ci sto già più pensando!"

～

Sulla strada del ritorno ci stava ancora pensando. Le minacce di Morrigan erano per metà vere e per l'altra metà escogitate solo per fargli credere che _fossero_ vere.

Alistair non voleva rischiare.

Il problema era che credere alle minacce di Morrigan, quando erano infondate, lo facevamo sembrare un idiota - _Certo che non esiste un incantesimo per scambiare le mani con i piedi, Alistair. Non essere ridicolo_ \- e quando invece non vi credeva le cose finivano sempre, _sempre,_ male.

Avrebbe dovuto imparare la lezione già dal loro primo giorno di viaggio assieme, quando le aveva detto "scommetto che non ti sai neanche trasformare _davvero_ in un ragno..."

Quella stessa sera, davanti al fuoco, aveva lanciato un urlo poco eroico e si era rovesciato addosso una ciotola di zuppa di pane bollente quando la lunga e pelosa zampa di un aracnide gigantesco gli aveva carezzato il collo.

Era stata anche la prima volta che aveva sentito Morrigan ridere, _ed aveva riso per ore._

"Sono piuttosto sicuro di potermi tenere le mie sensazioni" disse tra sé e sé, stringendosi in vita l'asciugamano per la terza volta. C'era un nodo che aveva imparato per legare la tunica da templare, ma non aveva prestato troppa attenzione quando gliel'avevano ripetuto ancora e ancora e ancora, perciò l'asciugamano continuava a slacciarsi.

"e poi, posso sempre disperdere il suo malocchio, giusto? Basta farlo al momento esatto e-" sollevò una mano con il palmo aperto, in riprova che ricordava il gesto "facile, si. Non c'è da preoccuparsi. Anzi, le farò vedere io! Sarò _ricolmo_ di sensazioni positive. Ne ho un sacco, che sarà mai!"

Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse le tempie.

Sensazioni positive. Facile! C'era, umh, l'odore di torta di carne fatta in casa. Il formaggio fuso appena grigliato. Il borsello di cuoio che portava sempre attaccato al suo bagaglio, colmo di rune e pietre brillanti raccolte qua e là durante il viaggio. Quei due pupazzetti fantastici con le divise dei custodi grigi, che erano onestamente adorabili. L'ultima volta che ci aveva giocato, badando bene di non farsi vedere da Morrigan, i due avevano intrapreso una grande avventura alla scoperta di un leggendario scudo a forma di formaggio.

Rise dal naso e scosse la testa sentendo la felicità scaldargli la pelle.

"Alla faccia tua, Morrigan!" esclamò ad alta voce, scostando un ramo basso e finalmente entrando in vista del campo.

Solo che poi, improvviso, il calore si estese dalle guance a tutto il suo viso, come era solito succedergli se si imbarazzava. Il fiato gli si mozzo lasciandolo con la gola secca e le labbra asciutte senza alcun motivo.

"umh, questo è un pochino troppo...?" commento preoccupato, passandosi una mano sul viso “Troppe emozioni. Meno emozioni. Basta così, emozioni!”

Sentiva le guance bruciare come se sotto la pelle avesse scintille e si affrettò verso la propria tenda. Doveva essere arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie perché _era così che succedeva sempre._ C'era questa sorella della chiesa, a Bournshire, che lo trovava adorabile ed era solita strizzargli una guancia quando lo vedeva diventare colorito.

"Sembra che tu ti sia divertito al fiume, Alistair..." sorrise Zevran sornione.

Stava seduto accanto alla tenda di Athariel con un coltello ricurvo in una mano ed un panno nell'altra. L'odore di grasso per pulire la lama ristagnava nonostante fossero all'aperto.

"Come?" chiese Alistair confuso. Adesso, ne era sicuro, il rossore si era esteso fin sul collo, scendendo giù e giù, macchiandogli la gola tra le tracce rade di barba e rendendogli scarlatte le clavicole e il petto.

Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente.

Zevran strinse il fazzoletto di stoffa contro la lama e lo passò su e giù in modo suggestivo, ammiccando nella sua direzione.

"Non è assolutamente quello che è successo!" lo interruppe Alistair. Il nodo all'asciugamano cedette di nuovo e fu rapido a riprenderlo in tempo, facendo ridere Zevran sguaiatamente.

"Come vuoi, amico mio. Ad ogni uomo i suoi segreti...."

～

"Sono l'unico ad avere caldo?"

Alistair si contorse nell'armatura pesante, visibilmente a disagio. Infilò due dita nel colletto di metallo cercando di fare passare un po' d'aria sotto le piastre senza alcun successo.

Sulla corteccia degli alberi c'era ancora la brina e non tirava un filo di vento.

"Caldo?" lo riprese Oghren scandalizzato, staccandosi una fiaschetta dal fianco per buttar giù un sorso "Ci stiamo gelando il culo da chilometri per raggiungere Denerim. Queste strade sotto al cielo sono dannatamente scomode, te lo dico io. Non si compete con il calore materno della lava e l'odore di zolfo."

"Ti dico che sto sudando..." insistette Alistair "davvero. Non posso essere solo io, giusto?"

Il fiato nella sua bocca si era fatto troppo caldo, febbricitante. Ogni respiro gli scaldava la gola ed annebbiava la mente.

"Sten?" implorò, cercando disperatamente un po' di supporto. Forse era l'armatura troppo stretta...

Sten gli rivolse una lunga occhiata severa, le labbra contratte in un'espressione che non pretendeva neanche di celare il disgusto di fronte a quel piccolo uomo rumoroso che si divincolava come un cucciolo di mabari incapace di eseguire la più basilare richiesta di restare seduto.

"È inverno" disse, ritenendola una risposta sufficiente.

"Lo so, ma-"

"I vostri inverni sono freddi"

"Si, ma..." Alistair aprì la bocca cercando di dire qualcosa ma ogni parola si trasformò in un ansito pesante. Di nuovo il viso gli bruciava e per un attimo gli tornò in mente il fiume e Morrigan e le sensazioni positive. Era possibile che si fosse di nuovo concentrato così tanto da scatenarsi addosso tutto questo? Ma no, non poteva essere vero. In primis perché non si riteneva sufficientemente capace, e poi erano passati giorni da quell'evento. Doveva pur valere qualcosa!

L'inesplicabile sensazione di calore gli scorreva nelle vene come fosse fuoco vivo, facendolo ansimare vistosamente. Barcollò e si dovette appoggiare contro il tronco di un albero per non finire a terra, l'altra mano stretta sulle piastre dell'armatura all'altezza del cuore.

"Alistair...?"

Chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo la vista gli si annebbiò, l'udito si fece ovattato e la voce di Athariel distante...

"Alistair!"

Delle dita fini si infilarono tra i lacci dei suoi spallacci, tirando le fibbie, ed Alistair corrugò la fronte sentendo il calore inondarlo d'un ebrezza instupidita.

"Ho caldo..." snocciolò a fatica.

Poi, improvvisamente, la parte anteriore della sua corazza si slacciò e l'aria gelida lo colpì con la stessa durezza d'un pugno nello stomaco.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e si tirò a sedere bruscamente, inspirando l'aria con ingordigia. Un momento, quand'era finito a terra?

Athariel, chino davanti a lui, gli posò una mano sulla spalla cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Nell'altra stringeva ancora la placca dell'armatura che gli aveva slacciato dal petto.

"Stai bene?" chiese, gli occhi azzurri velati dalla preoccupazione.

Alle sue spalle Oghren butto giù un altro sorso dalla sua fiaschetta misteriosa e poi la porse a Sten, che non mosse neanche un muscolo. Oghren dunque sbuffò e se la riportò alle labbra.

"Alistair, stai bene?" ripeté Athariel con più insistenza "È una cosa che succede? Hai avuto una visione? Una cosa da custodi grigi?"

"Penso che sia solo deboluccio" commentò Oghren.

"Sono d'accordo" aggiunse Sten.

Alistair sbatté le palpebre rimettendo a fuoco il viso di Athariel e respirando forte. Il freddo gli stava portando chiarezza e con la chiarezza arrivò anche l'imbarazzante consapevolezza di essere appena svenuto per _un colpo di calore in pieno inverno._

"Sto bene..." borbottò abbassando gli occhi a terra.

"Ne sei sicuro?" Athariel allungò una mano sulla sua fronte, toccandolo con il dorso della mano "...scotti"

"Beh sì, avevo caldo. Ma non più? Credo di stare bene"

"Sei nervoso per tua sorella?"

La domanda lasciò Alistair a sbattere le palpebre più di una volta.

"...no? Si. Credo. Un pochetto. Perché?"

"Forse sei stato sopraffatto dalle emozioni, ora che ci stiamo avvicinando a Denerim..."

Oghren rise tirando su con il naso.

"Non è successo questo!" si difese subito Alistair posando una mano sul tronco di un albero per rimettersi in piedi "Questa cosa non c'entra niente! Quello che è successo è che- dunque, IO- beh, non so cosa è successo! Ma non questo, perché non ci stavo pensando _affatto"_

"Va bene. Allora dovremmo tornare al campo" concluse Athariel alzandosi in piedi a sua volta e porgendogli la placca dell'armatura.

"Cosa?" Alistair gli rivolse un occhiata tradita, sentendo Oghren ridere ancora più forte "perché? No! Sto bene adesso."

"Potrei farti un incantesimo curativo generico ma non so se risolverebbe il problema" ammise Athariel "tuttavia ricordo che al circolo avevamo questo libro _-Guarire con lo spirito, saggio estensivo volume 2-,_ terzo scaffale a sinistra nella sala grande, quindicesimo ripiano, copertina indaco, pagina 394, - _asintomatologia ed incantesimi di ricerca e prevenzione curativa-_ e sono sicuro che Wynne sia capace di farlo"

"Ma _sto bene_ adesso..." Insistette Alistair riallacciandosi la placca dell'armatura. Si vergognò quasi subito del tono lamentoso che gli uscì dalle labbra e cercò di evitare lo sguardo di Sten ed eclissare la risata di Oghren.

"Ne sei sicuro?" Athariel lo afferrò per le spalle fissandolo con quella sua espressione preoccupata.

Aveva questi occhi azzurri, grandi sul suo viso esile da elfo, che condannavano a dire la verità e convincevano all'ascolto. Era difficile non dargli ragione anche quando era nel torto, figurarsi quando aveva _davvero ragione…_

"Beh non ne sono sicuro _sicuro"_ ammise Alistair, cedendo immediatamente. Sospirò e raccolse da terra il proprio scudo, allacciandoselo alla schiena "…e va bene, torniamo indietro… chiederò a Wynne di darmi un occhiata"

Le guance gli bruciavano di nuovo, ma stavolta per l'imbarazzo... e la cosa peggiore fu che quando tornarono al campo, Wynne non trovò assolutamente niente che non andava.

～

Un altro tipo di calore lo invase ed Alistair si portò una mano sulle labbra appena in tempo per soffocare un gemito troppo alto.

Zevran alzò subito lo sguardo dal suo piatto e lo rivolse su di lui, perciò Alistair si tirò in piedi bruscamente e buttò giù un sorso ingordo di zuppa bollente.

“MMMH!” ripeté, molto più meccanicamente di un attimo prima, con gli occhi di tutti puntati contro. Grazie al cielo Morrigan non cenava mai vicino al fuoco con loro “Questa ZuPpa è STUPENDA! Grazie Sten!”

“Hai cucinato tu” rise Leliana.

“GRAZIE ME!” esclamò Alistair alzando la ciotola al cielo “MI RITIRO NELLA MIA TENDA, BUONA NOTTE!”

“Buona notte” lo salutò Athariel confuso “A domani?"

“Buon riposo” gli fece eco Wynne, ed Oghren ruttò.

Alistair non perse tempo a rispondere e a grandi falcate raggiunse la propria tenda. Lanciò la ciotola di zuppa a terra e si chinò per entrare, litigando per un attimo con la stola e chiudendosela di fretta alle spalle non appena fu all'interno.

"Oh no…" ansimò con un fil di voce.

La tenda era troppo bassa per starvi in piedi, perciò era costretto a tener la schiena curva in avanti. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle placche basse della propria armatura e _grazie al Creatore_ tutto _sembrava_ regolare, ma-

“oh no... Oh no, no, no, no, No!”

Si inginocchiò a terra e chiuse meglio la stola all'entrata, spostando il suo baule contro l'orlo di tela per cercare di bloccarla. Di nuovo il fiato gli si era fatto caldo in bocca e sentiva le guance bruciare, ma non era un calore incapacitante come quello che l'aveva colpito nel bosco. Tutt'altro...

Si sedette ed arretrò fino a che il suo sacco a pelo arrotolato non gli batté contro la schiena facendolo voltare di scatto, spaventato. Solo dopo aver controllato un altro paio di volte di essere davvero completamente solo nella tenda si azzardò a slacciare la cintura a cui erano ancorate le placche basse dell'armatura.

Ancora prima di aver una conferma visiva, i suoi timori si confermarono realtà. Quando tolse l'armatura la placca centrale strusciò fredda contro quella che era, inequivocabilmente, la sua erezione, strappandogli un altro gemito soffocato dalle labbra.

Alistair si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di star zitto, guardando il suo cazzo traditore tendergli la stoffa dei pantaloni.

“... ma perché?” mugolò, esasperato.

Stava mangiando la zuppa e non era neanche buona! Non era mica come quella volta a Bournshire, quando aveva notato con innocenza puerile che alla statua di Andraste, nella cappella centrale, si vedevano i capezzoli attraverso la tunica scolpita!

Macché!

Il suo cazzo aveva deciso, _boom_ , di svegliarsi così! Davanti a tutti e senza nessuna ragione particolare! Giusto perché Alistair non si metteva già abbastanza in imbarazzo da solo!

Gli stava venendo voglia di piangere.

Si slacciò anche la cintura dei pantaloni e sollevò la stoffa quanto bastava a lanciare un occhiata al maledetto, ansimando forte. Ed eccolo lì, completamente sull'attenti, bagnato come se gli stesse riservando attenzioni già da un pezzo.

Contrasse lo stomaco per cercare di soffocare un gemito e gocce del suo seme si gonfiarono sulla punta, scivolando poi sulla sua pelle tesa.

Chiuse i pantaloni di scatto.

“...ma perché sono così?” piagnucolò premendosi le mani sulla fronte “Stupido, _stupido,_ idiota... ti sembra il momento?”

Riusciva a sentire ancora gli altri ridere attorno al fuoco e Leliana doveva aver tirato fuori il suo liuto perché iniziava a strimpellare i primi accordi. E se li sentiva, anche loro potevano sentirlo... perciò, meglio non fare niente. Sarebbe passata, giusto?

Bastava pensare a qualcosa di non-attraente, qualcosa come-

Cercò di far un respiro profondo ma riuscì solo a risucchiare l'aria con un singhiozzo. Il suo petto scottava nell'armatura, avrebbe voluto spogliarsi. Il calore stavolta era travolgente e piacevole, lo assaliva come un onda, ritraendosi lentamente e poi di nuovo avvolgendolo tra le sue spire senza alcuno stimolo. Era in preda alla marea ed era difficile non convincersi ad affogare quando respirare era così complicato...

Un altro gemito gli scivolò fuori dalle labbra facendogli serrare le palpebre.

Spalancò le cosce lentamente, facendo scivolare una mano sulla stoffa dei pantaloni fino a chiuderla a coppa contro la propria erezione.

“ _Maker...”_ ansimò, e subito dovette mordersi un labbro per non emettere alcun suono più sconveniente.

La stoffa era umida e calda contro il suo palmo; ruotò appena la mano ed il piacere gli strinse il bassoventre facendogli sbuffare l'aria dal naso.

Il suo udito si riempì del proprio ansimare sconnesso; il cuore scalpitava come un cavallo in corsa.

Continuò a ruotare il palmo con lentezza, applicando poca pressione e scatenando in risposta sensazioni troppo forti rispetto alla norma.

Si sentiva stranamente ipersensibile. Ogni piccolo movimento provocava una scarica di piacere abbastanza forte da farlo rabbrividire e non gli era mai successo prima d'ora, non con quest'intensità.

Di solito ci voleva un po' di fantasia e un po' di tempo... adesso invece si sentiva sull'orlo dell'orgasmo anche se non aveva ancora fatto praticamente nulla per provocarlo... il che forse era un bene? Poteva risolvere questa cosa il più velocemente possibile, così nessuno avrebbe potuto coglierlo sul fatto!

Alla carezza successiva Alistair spinse avanti il bacino premendo con più forza il palmo della mano contro la cima dell'erezione e subito il tocco lo lasciò a boccheggiare desiderando _di più._

Si umettò le labbra, sentendo la gola secca, e fece scivolare la propria mano oltre l'orlo dei pantaloni stringendo le dita con cautela contro la sua erezione. Ok, facile. Ci avrebbe messo solo un attimo e nessuno avrebbe notato niente.

Aprì e chiuse le dita un paio di volte, deglutendo forte, prima di decidersi ad iniziare a muovere il polso su e giù.

La sua pelle era tesa e bollente.

Si sentiva già così vicino a raggiungere il picco del proprio piacere da non voler perdere più tempo. Non era alla ricerca di un orgasmo caldo e avvolgente, ma piuttosto d'una rapida liberazione.

Il mugolio che uscì dalle sue labbra serrate fu osceno; un riverbero tutto di gola che gli rimbombò nelle orecchie facendogli credere di star usando un tono troppo alto.

Il piacere gli fece contrarre gli addominali e serrare gli occhi con più forza e tuttavia l'eccitazione sembrava non riuscire a trovare il suo culmine con altrettanta velocità. Era come intrappolato in quell'attimo appena precedente all'orgasmo, in cui il corpo trema e il piacere travolge il corpo. La marea l'aveva sferzato e le onde non parevano aver alcuna intenzione di ritirarsi, anzi. Galleggiava in un piacere troppo avvolgente, vicinissimo alla riva ed altrettanto vicino al mare aperto, senza riuscire a raggiungere nessuna delle due parti. Si sentiva allo stesso tempo come se stesse per venire, e come se fosse ancora troppo lontano dal farlo.

Strinse la presa e portò in basso la mano con lentezza, cambiando il ritmo dei suoi movimenti e carezzando con più cura tutta la sua lunghezza. Tese la propria pelle fino a scoprire la punta lucida della propria erezione ed un brivido lo attraversò facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.

“A-ah...” il suo ansimare si fece frammentato e gocce del suo seme gli colarono fin sul pollice.

Quando riportò la mano in alto, fino alla punta, le sue dita scivolarono con più facilità... eppure non era abbastanza, e continuando così sarebbe impazzito.

Perché non gli bastava?

Gli era sempre bastato, prima d'ora. Gli era sempre bastato anche molto meno di così ad essere onesti.

Stava trattenendo il fiato; la contrazione del suo stomaco non era la stessa dei suoi respiri. Aprì la bocca senza dire niente. La sua pelle scottava, l'aria nella sua bocca scottava, la sua mente era un incendio.

Di nuovo portò la mano su e giù, _lentamente,_ avvertendo ogni singola carezza con la stessa chiarezza d'una scossa elettrica estremamente piacevole. Ancora non bastava, _non bastava,_ voleva di più.

Gemette ad alta voce, improvvisamente dimentico dei compagni che ancora chiacchieravano attorno al fuoco. Nelle sue orecchie vi era spazio solo per il rombo frenetico del suo sangue che pompava facendo correre il cuore e inciampare i polmoni. Ogni respiro era frammentato, ogni muscolo contratto.

La sua mente si perse in quella beata leggerezza che di solito _seguiva_ l'orgasmo mentre il suo corpo ancora lo implorava spasmodicamente di non fermarsi. Allentò la presa sul proprio membro quanto bastava a formare un anello con le dita e poi spinse in avanti il bacino posando la mano libera sulla stuoia dove dormiva per farvi leva.

“ oh, _wow...”_ ansimò.

Piegò mollemente la testa all'indietro e ripeté il movimento ancora e ancora; il collo esposto ed imperlato di sudore. Il suo labbro inferiore era rosso ed umido dove vi aveva stretto i denti e la sua bocca rimase schiusa, poiché aveva troppa fretta di respirare per poter riuscire a farlo solo con il naso.

“wow... ok, wow...” labbra sulla sua giugulare, cosce strette tra le sue mani... serrò le palpebre cercando di immaginare la sensazione e si portò la mano libera sul collo, premendo con pollice ed indice sotto la mascella per poi scendere piano fino a quel frammento di clavicole che sbucava sotto al colletto della sua cotta di maglia.

Piegò la testa in avanti ed il torso seguì il movimento, trascinandolo in basso fino a che la sua fronte non toccò la ruvida paglia intrecciata della stuoia.

Ginocchia a terra; lasciò la presa sull'erezione solo per abbassare un poco i pantaloni e liberarla dalla stoffa, poi spinse il bacino contro la propria mano ed i muscoli delle sue natiche si contrassero.

Quando gemette il suono gli squassò il petto.

Le guance e le orecchie gli si fecero ancora più rosse ed improvvisamente la sua fantasia virò leggermente, trascinandolo su un'altra corrente. Mani strette sulle _sue_ cosce, i _suoi_ denti serrati contro la coperta del letto per soffocare i gemiti. Altri baci, stavolta sulla nuca... ed il solo immaginarli gli fece rizzare i capelli alla base del collo. Voleva affondare ed essere schiacciato allo stesso tempo, governare ed essere governato.

Eseguire gli ordini era la sua specialità.

Strinse le dita alla base della propria erezione e poi le fece risalire con carezze ruvide, pesanti, fino alla cima, accompagnando il proprio membro verso il basso e collassando sulle ginocchia.

Il suo respiro bollente rimbalzò dalla stuoia alle sue labbra rendendogli il viso ancor più caldo.

Gocce di sudore gli imperlavano la fronte, gocce di seme le dita.

“Ah... mmh... gh- aah...” mugolò, poco coerente, alternando il ritmo dei suoi movimenti tra strattoni rapidi e lentissime carezze “Mmmh... morrr... gh-aaan...”

Non avrebbe più neanche saputo dire se stava o no facendo troppo rumore, ne cosa stesse dicendo... forse per questo le parole successive a scivolargli dalle labbra furono:

“ _Oh, Morrigh-aahn...”_

L'orgasmo lo colse con un intensità destabilizzante.

Alistair ansimò pesantemente premendo la fronte contro la stuoia con così tanta forza da imprimersi sulla pelle la pattern della paglia intrecciata. Strinse saldamente la base della propria erezione sentendo le contrazioni sotto le dita.

Il suo seme gocciolò a terra in un rivolo denso, subito seguito da un altro ed un altro ancora. Uno per ogni contrazione del suo bassoventre, di pari passo al suo respiro frammentato.

Tutto il corpo gli formicolava d'un energia beata.

Per un attimo rimase così, cercando di riprendere fiato, con la mente annebbiata e troppo leggera per poter pensare davvero... poi un rumore di passi sempre più vicini lo fece scattare immediatamente sull'attenti.

_Maledizione!_

Cercò di rimettersi in piedi e batté la testa contro la cima della tenda.

“oh no...” ansimò, portandosi una mano sulla testa ferita e ricordandosi un attimo troppo tardi che era _quella mano._

“Oh no!” ripeté, sempre più nel panico, ritirandola subito e cercando di scuoterla e nel frattempo tirarsi su i pantaloni con l'altra. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio cazzo, ancora mezzo eretto e coperto di seme, poi sulla stuoia ridotta anche peggio.

I passi erano sempre più vicini.

“Oh no, no, no...”

“Alistair?” la voce di Athariel era calma e gentile come sempre, ma stavolta sentirla provocò in Alistair la più primordiale sensazione di panico. Aprì la bocca per rispondere senza saper cosa dire, fissando l'entrata della tenda come un cervo pietrificato davanti ad un cacciatore.

Se Athariel l'avesse aperta, giuro, Alistair sarebbe morto d'infarto istantaneo.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Athariel, con una nota di sincera preoccupazione nella voce “Ho sentito del rumore e mi sono un po' preoccupato. Zevran dice che ti stavi masturbando-” Alistair trattenne il fiato “-ma io gli ho detto che non era così. Ho visto che ti stai comportando un po' in modo strano ultimamente e volevo sapere se- insomma. Se stai bene?”

“TutTo bEne!” esclamò Alistair con troppa fretta nella voce “Tutto benissimo, tranquillo”

“Sicuro? Se vuoi parlarne ci sono. Posso entrare e-”

“NO!” Alistair inciampò fiondandosi in avanti e schiacciò entrambe le mani sul baule che aveva appoggiato sull'orlo della tenda nel goffo tentativo di serrarla “Sto- _male!_ Cioè, _bene_ , ma-” era nel panico “preferisco non parlarne, grazie! Ho il- ho- il mal di pancia!”

“Ah!” Athariel si mosse dietro la tenda “Ok. Capito. Non ti preoccupare. Riposati e riprenditi!”

“Grazie!”

“Figurati!”

Quando i passi di Athariel si allontanarono Alistair posò la testa contro il baule lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. Poi sentì Athariel dire agli altri:

“Tutto bene, ha solo la diarrea” e si rese conto che le cose gli stavano decisamente sfuggendo di mano.

～

“Credo di aver bisogno del tuo aiuto...”

Morrigan alzò lo sguardo dal grimorio solo per un attimo, poi si leccò l'indice e voltò pagina con sufficienza.

“Come, non ho sentito bene?”

“Oh, andiamo! Mi hai sentito benissimo!”

“Purtroppo no. Parla ad alta voce e con più chiarezza, sono sicura che te l'hanno insegnato facendoti recitare il Canto della Luce fino alla nausea, no?”

Voltò di nuovo pagina, stavolta guardando Alistair negli occhi per riservargli la sua migliore faccia insofferente.

 _Strega,_ non solo letteralmente! Era proprio una strega _strega_ nel senso più sgradevole del termine.

Alistair spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e corrugò il naso, infastidito, ma l'urgenza della situazione gli fece inghiottire una risposta tanto aspra quanto ironica.

“Ho bisogno del tuo _aiuto...”_ ripeté scandendo bene le parole “Contenta adesso?”

“Che bravo chierichetto!” rise Morrigan chiudendo di scatto il grimorio e posandoci sopra un palmo “Canti anche su ordinazione...”

“Credo di essere stato maledetto...” continuò Alistair tentando di ignorarla. Di nuovo spostò il peso da un piede all'altro senza riuscire ad ignorare la bruciante sensazione d'umiliazione nel doverla implorare.

Per peggiorare le cose lei sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“E perché mai, di grazia, dovrebbe essere un mio problema?”

“Wynne mi ha controllato ed ha detto che sto bene, Athariel non si intende di maledizioni perché al circolo non hanno tanti libri sull'argomento perciò, per esclusione, tu sei quella più adatta a capire _perché_ ultimamente sta andando tutto _male”_

“Credevo che il fallimento fosse una tua qualità, è inutile dar colpa alla magia”

“Morrigan sono serio!” esclamò Alistair battendo un piede a terra e stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi “Mi stanno succedendo delle cose davvero strane!”

“Per esempio?”

Gli occhi gialli di Morrigan scintillarono come quelli d'una gazza ladra di fronte ad un gioiello luccicante... ed Alistair esitò.

“Beh... non te lo voglio dire”

“Ah no? Intelligente da parte tua. E come pensi che possa capire _se_ sei stato maledetto senza neanche dirmi che cosa ti sta succedendo? O devo supporre che siano davvero i problemi di intestino per cui Athariel a chiesto a tutti di non disturbarti?”

“Athariel ha fatto cos-? non voglio parlare di questo. Non puoi fare un incantesimo e capire se sono maledetto? Zip-zap e basta?!”

“Oh ma certo! L'esperto di magia è lui. Come ho fatto a dimenticarmene!”

“E va bene!” Alistair alzo le braccia mal contenendo l'esasperazione “va bene! Prima ho iniziato ad inciampare più spesso del solito”

“Piuttosto comune per i tuoi standard”

“POI-” Alistair alzò la voce, cercando di sovrastare il tono divertito di Morrigan “il prurito senza alcuna motivazione... perché sono piuttosto sicuro che non avevo le pulci! Ho controllato! E poi ci sono state quelle emozioni tutte insieme dopo che ero stato al fiume e-”

Improvvisamente una realizzazione lo fulminò e puntò un indice contro Morrigan.

“...sei stata TU!”

Lei scosse la testa senza scomporsi minimamente, più per fastidio che per negare l'accusa.

“Ah, _ma certo_. La colpa è sempre della maga eretica... se la tua idea per ottenere il mio aiuto è mettermi al corrente delle tue disavventure e poi accusarmi di esse allora la tua incapacità è ancor più grave di quanto pensassi!”

“Mi hai maledetto, Morrigan?” Alistair non abbassò l'indice, agitandolo come fosse una spada “Rispondi sinceramente! Mi hai maledetto per quello che ti ho detto al fiume? Hai detto che avresti rubato le mie sensazioni!”

“Eppure eccoti qua, ancora tracotante di stupidità” ghignò Morrigan incrociando le braccia al petto “E' vero, ho fatto sparire le tue _gioie._ Gioie come in _oggetti preziosi, ninnoli,_ quelle _chincaglierie_ che ti porti dietro... non le tue sensazioni. In questo caso il tuo nemico non è la magia, ma la semantica”

Il braccio di Alistair crollò, così come la sua espressione.

“...hai preso le mie rune?” piagnucolò, ed il sorriso di Morrigan si allargò.

“...solo quelle funzionanti”

“Oh _fantastico!_ Allora aggiungiamo anche questa alle mie disavventure! Prima i due piedi sinistri, poi quel prurito irrefrenabile, quella stranissima stimolazione di sensazioni non volute, e poi come dimenticare quella bruciante sensazione che mi ha fatto fare la figura dell'idiota nel bosco? Perché no! E poi ieri quando- ...umh” si bloccò, arrossendo all'improvviso “no, niente.”

“Dimmi tutto, Alistair. Ogni dettaglio può essere utile per capire di che maledizione si tratti...” insistette Morrigan con un tono così serio da risultare accondiscendente.

Alistair la squadrò senza riuscire a capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro o accontentando davvero. In ogni caso una cosa era certa: sarebbe morto prima di confessargli cosa aveva fatto la sera prima nella sua tenda. Soprattutto perché, _fosse dannato,_ non gli avrebbe mai e poi mai detto di aver pensato a lei...

“...diciamo che sono stato sopraffatto dalle emozioni”

“Ah si?”

“Si. Senti, la sai fare questa cosa oppure no?”

Lo sbuffò di Morrigan fu così strascicato da risultare quasi sofferente.

“...e va bene...” sospirò riponendo il grimorio a fianco della sua tenda e sprimacciandosi la gonna di pelle “vediamo se sei maledetto...”

Si piazzò davanti ad Alistair e mise le mani sui fianchi, fissandolo.

“Beh...?” chiese lui dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio.

“Beh cosa? Fammi vedere la lingua”

“La lingua?”

“La lingua, si. Sai che cos'è la lingua o devo spiegarti anche questo?”

“No, lo so che cos'è la lingua...” bofonchiò Alistair. Aprì la bocca, visibilmente a disagio, e tirò fuori la lingua abbassandosi leggermente verso il viso di Morrigan “...co _f_ i?”

Lei lo scacciò scuotendo una mano nella sua direzione.

“Non ti avvicinare. Il tuo alito potrebbe uccidere un ogre...”

“Mol _f_ to diver _f_ tenfte...”

“Adesso girati.”

Alistair chiuse la bocca ed obbedì senza questionare.

“Toccati le punte dei piedi”

“Cosa?”

“E' così che si fa”

“Ma seriamente?”

Tuttavia si chinò ed obbedì anche stavolta, stringendo tra le dita le punte dei suoi stivali.

“Niente” disse Morrigan convinta “Ti puoi rialzare.”

“Che vuol dire niente?”

“Che non hai nessuna maledizione.”

“Ma ne sei sicura?”

“Perderei mai l'occasione di vederti soffrire?” ghignò lei “Adesso sparisci, ho da fare.”

Alistair dondolò negli stivali, spostando il peso dalla punta al tacco. Esitò ancora un momento, indeciso se chiedere una riprova, ma poi si rese conto che non aveva alcun metodo per giudicare l'operato di Morrigan.

Si voltò con le spalle curve e il muso lungo, trascinando i piedi in direzione della sua tenda... quando all'improvviso una forte fitta al fondoschiena lo fece irrigidire portandosi una mano sui pantaloni.

“Ma che-!” esclamò, voltandosi di scatto.

Morrigan, in piedi davanti alla tenda, stringeva in una mano una piccola bambolina dall'aspetto in tutto e per tutto uguale al suo. Nell'altra aveva uno spillo che aveva ben affondato nel didietro di stoffa del povero pupazzetto.

Una rabbia cieca invase Alistair, facendogli ribollire d'un tratto il sangue nelle vene.

“...LO SAPEVO!” gridò.

“A ragion del vero non è una maledizione. E' la bambola stessa ad essere maledetta, perciò, di nuovo, si tratta di semantica...”

“Sei una strega! Una strega bugiarda!”

Morrigan gli sorrise sollevando il labbro superiore e mostrando i denti in quel suo modo un po' storto che la faceva sembrare allo stesso tempo divertita e terribilmente pericolosa.

“La cosa più divertente, _Alistair_... è che mi credi sempre...”

**Author's Note:**

> Gloria alla Morristair, ciao.
> 
> ... e se ve lo state chiedendo. Si, è canon  
> https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Alistair_Doll 👀
> 
> \- Marti


End file.
